We're a Family Again
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Another James and Lily Potter come back from the dead story. Takes place at the end of the goblet of fire, with an alternate graveyard scene. Takes place in an alternate timeline where everything is the same up until Lily and James come back and a few other differences have already occurred. See how Harry's life is different after his parents come back to life. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in shock from horror at what he had just witnessed.

The rebirth of Lord Voldemort. And now was stronger than ever before.

"Harry Potter, you will not stand in my way this time, for now that your blood now presides in my veins, there is nothing to stop me from killing you this time." Voldemort said.

Harry just managed to get free from the bones that were holding him captive, but before he could reach his wand, Voldemort pointed his own wand at him and said "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes after he was hit by the killing curse, he was confused by his surroundings.

"Am I dead?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No but you are close enough to it that we can communicate to you for a short period." Said a strange, yet somehow familiar voice.

Harry turned to see his parents floating towards him.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked

"Harry, you must wake up. You must finish this battle. You must warn Dumbledore." His father said as they began to float away as Harry could feel himself waking up.

"No please, come back." Harry shouted, grabbing his parents' hands as if that would somehow bring them back to.

* * *

The whole fake moody situation from Goblet of Fire has just ended and now Harry is sitting in the headmaster's study sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore and next to his godfather, Sirius Black, telling them exactly what had happened at the graveyard.

"You saw your parents." Dumbledore said.

"For a few moments sir. I grabbed onto their hands and tried to pull them back with me. I couldn't lose them again." Harry said.

Sirius smiled sadly at his godson and said "Harry, I know this must be hard for you, but unfortunately, your parents are gone and there is nothing that can change that. I promise you if I could bring James and Lily back to you, I would do so in a heartbeat."

"I know Sirius, but still, even after all these years, it's hard for me accept that they really are gone for. And after what happened earlier tonight, the pain feels fresh and new." Harry said.

"Just out of curiosity Harry, why did you try to pull them back with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I can't stand the Dursleys anymore. I want to live with people who actually care about me. I wanted my real family back." Harry said.

"Sirius, please escort Harry to the Hospital wing. I need to take some time to come up with a proper response for what Harry has told me." Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded as he turned into a dog and walked out of the headmaster's study with Harry.

* * *

The day before the last day of the term, Dumbledore called Sirius back to his study.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius, I have a very special mission for you. One that will greatly effect Harry's life for the better." Dumbledore answered.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Do you remember what Harry told us the night Voldemort returned? About his parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Sirius responded.

"Well I believe that when Harry's consciousness grabbed his parents' spirits, they sensed his desperation and need for them to live again, so they actually allowed him to pull them back into the land of the living. However, they still needed time to heal, but now." Dumbledore said.

"You think James and Lily are alive again." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded and said "You promised Harry you'd do anything to bring his parents back to him. Now's your chance to make good on that promise."

Sirius nodded and said "So what do you need me to do?"

Albus smiled pulled 4 objects from within his robes.

"You have Veritaserum, to confirm that they really are James and Lily Potter, the antidote and 2 portkeys, one to take you to where the Potters are buried and one to bring you back here." Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded as he took items and was almost immediately whisked away to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow, in front of the tombstone that read here lies James and Lily Potter.

Sirius knew he had to be quick, so he simply pulled out his wand and unearthed the coffins and opened them to reveal that Dumbledore was right.

James and Lily were some sort of magical slumber, but nonetheless, they were alive, once again.

Sirius pointed his wand at them and said "Rennervate."

Immediately, both James and Lily's eyes opened.

"What happened?" James asked when he noticed Sirius.

"Sirius, what is going on?" James asked as his best friend helped him and his wife up.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you later, but right now, Dumbledore said you need to drink this to confirm you are James and Lily Potter." Sirius said, handing each of them the Veritaserum.

Both James and Lily looked confused by this, but since Dumbledore suggested they do it, they decided to just drink the potion.

"What are your first last names and Lily, both married and maiden name?" Sirius asked

"My name is James Potter." James said.

"My married name is Lily Potter and my maiden name is Lily Evans." Lily said.

Sirius grinned as he gave each of them the antidote to the truth potion and then pulled out the second portkey.

"This portkey will take us straight into Dumbledore's study. He'll explain everything there." Sirius said.

James and Lily nodded as they put their hands on the boot that was the portkey right as it went off, taking them back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When they arrived, James and Lily found Albus Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Professor, what is going on and why did Lily and I just wake up in the middle of a graveyard?" James asked.

"I promise I will answer all of your questions, but first, I have one of my own for you. What is the last thing you remember?" Albus said.

"The last thing I remember is dueling Voldemort when that piece of shit Peter Pettigrew sold us out to him. Then there was a flash of green light." James said.

"I remember hearing James tell me to run and get Harry out of there. Then I heard Voldemort kill him. I tried to beg Voldemort to let us be, but he refused. I remember putting myself between Harry and Voldemort and then there was a flash of green light." Lily said.

"Voldemort killed us didn't he?" James asked

"Yes he did." Dumbledore said.

"What happened to Harry? Is he okay? Where is he now?" Lily asked worriedly for her son.

"Harry survived and is now known as the boy who lived. You 2 have been dead for 13 years. Harry is 14 now and is actually here at Hogwarts right now." Dumbledore said.

"Who raised him if we were dead?" James asked, looking at Sirius hopefully.

Sirius shook his head sadly and said "If I could've raised Harry, I would've, but since everyone else believed that I betrayed you and that I murdered Wormtail, which I unfortunately didn't, I was sent to Azkaban."

"Than who raised him?" Lily said before noticing the way both Sirius and Dumbledore were avoiding making eye contact with them.

"Albus, where did Harry grow up?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, but after Lily was murdered, Harry was given the most powerful protection against Voldemort and his followers, protection I knew would be strongest if he lived with people who carried had the same blood as him and as Lily." Dumbledore said.

"But my parents died 2 years before Harry was born." Lily said

"I know that." Dumbledore said

"But the only other person with my blood is." Lily said

"I am sorry, but I had no choice but to put Harry with the Dursleys. While it kept him safe from Voldemort and his followers, but Harry was still far from safe. You know what your sister is like." Dumbledore said.

"I understand why you did that, even if I don't like or agree with it." Lily said.

"Can we see Harry now?" James asked.

"Not yet. Dinner should be letting out soon and I'll have Harry come up here then to see you. I promise." Dumbledore said.

James and Lily nodded, since they had waited 13 years to see their son. Sure it had been because they were dead, but still they could wait a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was currently walking back to his dormitory after dinner when Professor McGonagall walked up to him.

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants you to go to his study. Alone. Now." McGonagall said.

Harry looked towards his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who looked concerned.

"Relax guys, I'm sure it'll be fine." Harry assured them as he walked towards Dumbledore's study.

* * *

"Password?" The gargoyle asked

"Chocolate Frog." Harry said

"Correct." The gargoyle said, revealing the entrance to Dumbledore's study.

* * *

When Harry entered the study, he was pleasantly surprised to see his godfather Sirius waiting for him with Dumbledore.

"You called me here just to see Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly." said a new voice that made Harry freeze.

He had only heard it once before. Back at the graveyard. But it was impossible.

However, his curiosity got the best of Harry as he turned in the direction the voice had come from to see what could only be described as a miracle.

His parents, James and Lily Potter, standing in front of him, alive and well.

"Am I dreaming?" Harry asked, since this wouldn't be the first time he's dreamed about his parents coming back to life, but they were never this realistic before.

"If you are, this should wake you up." Sirius said, slapping Harry's face.

"Only the real Sirius would find humor in that. I have to be awake." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled and said "Yes Harry, these really are your parents."

Rather than walk towards his parents, Harry pulled out his wand and said "Prove it, only my real dad would recognize and know how to work this."

As he pulled a piece of parchment from his robes.

James immediately recognized the parchment for what it really was and simple tapped his own wand on the parchment and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry grinned, for only himself, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, his father, Fred and George, and now his mother and Dumbledore knew how to work the Marauders Map.

"It really is you." Harry said, finally allowing himself to accept that his parents are once again alive.

Sirius smiled as he watched his godson run into the open arms of his mother, though he wasn't sure whose grip was tighter.

* * *

Once Harry released his mother and vice versa, he looked towards the headmaster and asked "But how? You said that no spell can bring the dead back to life."

Dumbledore smiled at his favorite student before answering "You're the one who brought them back. Weeks ago at the end of the tournament."

Harry understood what Dumbledore was talking about and nodded.

"What's he talking about?" His mum asked.

"It's a long story that I'm not even sure where to start at." Harry replied.

"Perhaps this'll help." Dumbledore said, placing his pensive on his desk.

"After Harry puts his memories into the pensive, it will allow you to witness his entire life. Much more efficient." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded as Dumbledore taught him how to extract his memories.

Harry then placed his wand to his temple and used it to extract the memories of his childhood memories and dumped them into the pensive.

"Ready?" Harry asked his parents who nodded.

And with that, they entered Harry's memories.

* * *

Lily was completely pissed off as she witnessed Harry's home life the Dursleys. Particularly when she saw all the beatings.

James burst out laughing when he saw Hagrid give Dudley a pig's tail.

* * *

When they finally emerged from the pensive, James had to resist the urge to go down to the dungeons and torture Snivellus Snape for the way he had treated Harry and Lily wasn't that far behind him.

"Harry, I would like you to return to your dormitory and please keep this quiet. Meanwhile, Lily, James, Sirius and I are going to the ministry of magic. Fudge shouldn't have left yet, so we're going to inform him that your parents are alive again and get the charges against Sirius dropped." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded his agreements before hugging his parents' goodnight.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was writing tomorrow's anti-Dumbledore campaign for the Daily Prophet when suddenly, his fireplace erupted in emerald green flames as Dumbledore and 3 other people entered his office.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Fudge asked.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but I must bring some urgent matters to speak with you about." Dumbledore said.

"If this more of that you Know who nonsense, I want you to leave this instant." Fudge said.

"No Cornelius, I am not here to speak with you about that. However, this news is even more unbelievable." Dumbledore said

"What is it then?" Fudge said impatiently.

"This." James said as he and Lily walked out of the shadows.

"James and Lily Potter. Alive." Fudge said.

"Feel free to use Veritaserum to confirm it's them. I am certain they will not protest." Dumbledore said.

Fudge nodded and immediately had his secretary bring in a flask of veritaserum and the antidote.

He administered 3 drops of the truth potion to the Potters.

"James, if that really is your name, what is your full legal name, birthdate and living family." Fudge said.

"James Charlus Potter, born March 27 1960 and my only living family now are my wife Lily Potter and my son Harry James Potter." James said.

"So you are really are James Potter. But you, answer the same questions your husband did." Fudge said, looking at Lily, who nodded.

"Lily Olivia Potter nee Evans, born January 30 1960 and my only living family are my sister Petunia Dursley and her family, my husband James Potter and my son Harry James Potter." Lily said.

"Who was your secret keeper?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to get Sirius's charges dropped as soon as possible.

"I don't know why you're asking them that. Everyone knows that Sirius Black was their secret keeper." Fudge said.

"No, Sirius was not our secret keeper. That was a ruse to try to try to protect us from Voldemort. Our secret keeper was really Peter Pettigrew. He's the one who betrayed us and gave our location to location. And he's still alive and well as one of Voldemort's loyal supporters. Sirius is an innocent man." James said.

"Very well, but it is only because of the veritaserum. However, that also means that someone else has also returned from the grave." Fudge said

"Yes Cornelius, Lord Voldemort has risen once again. I assume that you will set all the records straight in tomorrow's daily prophet." Dumbledore said.

"Yes of course. And Mr. Black, you can come out now." Fudge said to Sirius, who was still standing in the shadows.

"Thank you minister, though you may want to administer the antidote to the Potters." Sirius said.

"Of course and you will be well compensated for this misunderstanding, as will Harry, who has probably just saved my job." Fudge said.

Dumbledore, James, Lily and Sirius all nodded as the antidote was administered and they took the floo network back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry was eating breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors before they headed back to London on the Hogwarts Express and for the first time, Harry was actually looking forward to going home for summer holidays, since he wasn't going back to the Dursleys.

"Look, the Daily Prophet is arriving." Hermione said as owls appeared and dropped the paper in front of them.

"What does it say?" Ron asked.

"Something's that are just unbelievable. The top headline is He Who Must Not Be Named returned. The magical community is shocked as Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge reveals that new evidence has come to light proving that You Know Who has returned and is once again at large." Hermione said.

"What other headlines are there?" Harry asked.

"These next 2 concern you Harry and they are even more unbelievable. Death Defied. James and Lily Potter, parents of Harry Potter, aka, the boy who lived, live once more." Hermione said.

"That's why Dumbledore called you to his study last night. He wanted you to know your parents are back before they went to the ministry." Ron said.

"Yep, Hermione, is there any mention of Sirius in the paper, I know they were trying to get the charges against him dropped." Harry asked.

"That's actually the next headline. Sirius Black innocent, Peter Pettigrew alive." Hermione said.

"No wonder you were in such a good mood last night. You don't have to live with the muggles anymore." Ron said.

"Yep, though I don't know where we're going to live now." Harry said.

"Well you'll have to send us an owl with your new home as soon as you can." Hermione said.

"Relax, I will." Harry said.

* * *

The train ride to kings cross was fairly uneventful for Harry, well besides forcing the Weasley twins to take his Triwizard tournament winnings to help start up their joke shop. He knew his father would also want to invest, but decided against saying that.

Anyway, when express came to a stop at kings cross, Harry could see his parents speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about something when they noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione coming towards them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

"We were just thanking the Weasleys for watching you." His mother answered.

"Great." Harry said

"It was no problem. We loved having Harry at our home." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You'll have to come over sometime for dinner this summer. It's the least we can do." James insisted.

"Count on it." Mr. Weasley agreed, shaking Harry's dad' hand.

* * *

After Hermione had walked through the barrier to greet her own parents and the Weasleys had gone off to find Fred, George and Ginny, Harry asked "So where are we going to live?"

James just grinned and said "You'll see."

Lily then took her son's arm and said "Hold on tight."

Before Harry could ask what she meant by that, the world seemed to spin real quickly.

When the world stopped spinning and he could breathe again, Harry found himself looking at a castle.

"We just apparated, didn't we?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Though you probably handled it better than your dad did his first time. He threw up right on Professor McGonagall." His mother said with a smile.

Harry laughed at the look on his father's face.

"Anyway, where are we?" He asked once he stopped laughing.

"Welcome to Potter Castle. Our family's ancestral home. Come to think of it, if we had just lived here, Voldemort never would've found us." James said as he opened the gates to the castle with his wand.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What I mean is that this castle has ever known protective spell, charm and enchantment on it. Including the Fidelius Charm. The master of the castle, in this case, me, is the secret keeper. Part of the castle's magic is that whoever the oldest living blood related Potter is the castle's secret keeper. That makes this one of the safest places in the world besides Gringotts and Hogwarts. There are also other spells and charms in place like the ones on Hogwarts, like the charm that allows underaged wizards to perform magic." James explained.

"Seriously." Harry said, thinking his summer just got a lot more interesting.

"Yep." Lily said, right as they heard a large crack as a female house elf appeared in front of them.

"Master James, Mistress Lily, Master Harry, you have returned. Elsa knew you would." The elf said.

"We have a house elf, well that would've been good to know." Harry said.

"Harry, this is Elsa, our family house elf. She's been here since I was a child and her mother before her and so forth have been loyally serving the Potter family for generations." His father said.

"Elsa is proud to serve the noble family of Potter. They is most kind to Elsa." The elf said.

Harry smiled at Elsa's behavior, for while he didn't support Hermione's cause of S.P.E.W., he was happy to see that his own family's elf was treated right.

"Elsa, can you please take Harry's things to his room while we go and give him the tour." Lily asked.

"Yes Mistress Lily, of course." Elsa said, using her magic to levitate Harry's trunk before apparating away.

"We should probably keep her away from my friend Hermione. Otherwise Hermione will start going on and on about how house elves should take wages and vacation days and start hiding clothes around the castle trying to set Elsa free." Harry said.

"Noted. I'll talk to her when you invite her over." Lily promised as they began the tour of the castle.

* * *

"And that's the castle library, remember to try and stay of it." His dad said.

"There's the dungeon, mainly for potion making without stinking up the castle." His mum said.

"Great, I'm going to need that. Snape being Potions Master doesn't exactly help me focus on my potion work. Practicing at home will really help." Harry said.

"I remember seeing that in your memories. We'll get a space set up for you tomorrow." Lily said.

"And now, my personal favorite, our Quidditch pitch." James said as they walked onto the grounds.

"We have our own Quidditch Pitch." Harry said, not believing it.

"Of course, I look forward to seeing your flying skills in person." James said with a grin.

"James, you and Harry can play Quidditch tomorrow. It's nearly dinner time and then I want to show Harry to his new room." Lily said.

"You heard your mum Harry. Tomorrow it is." James said and his son nodded.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Harry's parents showed him up to his new room.

However, instead of there being a door, there was a life sized portrait of Harry himself.

"What Phoenix did my wand's core come?" The portrait Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, Fawkes." Harry said.

The portrait nodded and swung open.

"The portrait to your room is enchanted to age when you do and knows things that only you could know. It uses this information to form password questions that only you or someone who knows you well enough would be able answer them correctly. And the question changes each day." His father said to Harry's confused look.

Harry nodded as he entered his room.

* * *

Harry's new room was at least 20 times the size of his old room at the Dursleys.

Harry's new room was about the size of the Gryffindor common room. And was styled similarly. The walls were deep scarlet with golden lion designs patterning them. Loads of cushy furniture like couches and reclining chairs were littered around the room.

Posters of the international Ireland Quidditch team hung on the walls and both green banners with shamrocks on them and scarlet banners emblazoned with a gold Gryffindor lion on them hung from the ceiling.

Tucked away near his fireplace was desk that he assumed was for his summer homework and pictures of him, Ron and Hermione at the Burrow pasted to the wall above.

His Firebolt was put in a special case next to his new bed, which was a 4 poster bed.

Harry checked his watch and realized just how late it was.

So he changed into his pajamas, climbed into bed, pulled the curtains closed and fell asleep, finally feeling like he was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to be doing a rewrite of chapters 4 and 5 due to some reviews that I believe will help make this story better. Hope you think so. Stay awesome, Percabeth4eva1.**

* * *

Later on that night, Lily was still up, while her husband was snoring in his sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how she had the Dursleys treat Harry in his memories. It was so horrible that it was keeping her up. She knew immediately that if the roles were reversed, Lily and James would've taken Dudley in as their own and treated him as such. And yet Petunia, Vernon and Dudley had shown Harry nothing but cruelty and hatred since Harry could walk.

Lily then got out of bed and dressed in her muggle clothes, before grabbing her wand and walking out past the barriers of the house and disapparated.

* * *

When she reappeared, it was in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry's prison for 13 years. And now she was going to have her revenge.

Rather than knock on the door, Lily pointed her wand at the door and shouted at the top of her lungs, "BOMBARDA!"

Immediately, the door was blasted off its hinges and the doorframe was blasted to pieces.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Vernon bellowed as he came downstairs.

"Hello Vernon, long time, no see." Lily said to her brother-in-law, pure hate and disgust dripping from every word.

"Lily Potter. But how?" Vernon said, suddenly losing steam.

"None of your business. But I am fully aware of how you have treated Harry for the past 13 years of his life. While I am happy that his father and I were to liberate him from this prison you call a home, I will not allow the way you have treated him to go unpunished." Lily said.

"The freak deserved what he got." Vernon said, though that was the wrong thing to say to an already angry witch who was the mother of a child who had been abused for years.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice. Stupefy." Lily said, sending Vernon flying.

"Vernon. What did you do?" Petunia asked as she ran towards her husband.

"Gave the walrus what he deserved and I'm very tempted to have you meet the same fate for what you've allowed your husband the walrus and your son the whale to put my son through for years. But I have a different fate in mind for you." Lily said, walking right up to her sister and punching her right in the face. Hearing the crunch beneath her fist felt so satisfying.

Lily smiled as she performed a memory charm on Vernon and Petunia to make them think Vernon had fell down the stairs and Petunia had walked into a door.

She than repaired the damage she'd done to the house before disapparating home where she walked back inside, got back into her nightclothes and this time fell asleep with ease, knowing that her baby boy was avenged.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a smile as he got out of his bed, relieved that it all hadn't been one amazing dream.

After he dressed, Harry headed down to the dining room where his parents were both already sitting down and eating eggs and bacon.

* * *

When Harry sat down, Elsa immediately appeared with a plate of food and a cup of milk that she placed in front of Harry.

"Thank you Elsa." Harry said to the elf, who beamed at him.

"Master Harry is most welcome." Elsa said.

James was currently looking at the Daily Prophet for any sightings of Wormtail, but so far, nothing.

"How did you sleep dear?" Lily asked her son.

"Great. It was nice to be able to sleep in during the holidays." Harry said.

"Your mother actually paid her sister a little visit last night." James said without even looking up from his paper.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much, just had a little talk with them about how upset I was about how they treated you." His mother said.

"Really, because I heard that Vernon is going to be in the hospital for at least 2 months for recovery." James said with a grin.

"Nice to see he finally got some of his own medicine. Pass the eggs please." Harry asked.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry got all set up in the dungeons with a station of his own to begin improving his potion's work and he found that the subject was far easier with a teacher he actually liked and liked him back, since his mother had agreed to tutor him over the summer in all of the potions that would be required for his O.W.L. Potions Exams.

"Just out of curiosity, why on earth does my son want to succeed in Potions?" James asked from where he was watching.

"I want to become an auror after I leave Hogwarts and the last time I saw him, Moody told me the subjects I'd need to know besides Defense and since Potions is one of the required subjects, I want to get a top grade." Harry explained.

"Right you are. Aurors need to know their poisons and antidotes." Lily said, smiling at the fact that her son already knew what he wanted to do after Hogwarts.

* * *

After Harry was done with Potions for the day, James smiled and said "Why don't we go and see how a good quidditch player you really are. After all, we didn't have that pitch built for nothing."

Harry grinned as he summoned his firebolt.

"Wait until you get outside. No flying in the house." Lily warned her son, who nodded.

James and Harry looked at each other and at the same time said "Race ya."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes, since the older her son got, the more like his father he got, which worried her that he was headed down the same path as him.

* * *

James was more than impressed by his son's quidditch skills. Harry was so fast James thought he was practically a human snitch.

"James, Harry, Sirius and Remus are here." Lily called.

"Sweet." Harry said as they landed.

* * *

"Sirius, where are you living now that you're a free man?" Harry asked his godfather as he hugged him.

"For right now, my family's old house. Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius said, though he didn't sound happy about it.

"But you hate that place. No more Padfoot good friend. You're staying with us." James said.

"Great, 2 marauders in this household is all I need." Lily said, putting her hands on her face.

Harry however was happy to know that Sirius would be staying with them from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Harry had begun to get used to his new way of life. He could wake up whenever he wanted and eat whatever he wanted. Harry he spent his mornings practicing potions and magic and his afternoons and evenings playing Quidditch.

Remus came over for dinner at least twice a week and Harry always brought up trying to convince his father to teach him how to become an animagus.

While James was fine with it, Lily had promptly put her foot down. Harry was not going to become an illegal animagus as long she could help it. Even when Harry pointed out it would be good practice for transfiguration, she had still said no.

* * *

Anyway, Harry was currently enjoying breakfast courtesy of Elsa when Professor Dumbledore appeared from their fireplace.

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, enjoying your holidays I assume." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes sir. But if you don't mind my asking, what brings you here?" Harry asked

"I need to speak with your parents about something important. Something that only concerns wizards and witches who have left school." Dumbledore said.

"Not if it involves stopping Voldemort. Professor, with all due respect, I think that I of all people have a right to know what is happening on that front." Harry pointed out.

Dumbledore smiled and said "I promise when that when the time is right, you will be involved in matters regarding that front, but for the time being, I suggest you focus on enjoying your holidays."

Harry figured that it was pointless to argue any further on this matter and decided to drop it.

"Mum and Dad are still asleep. In fact they've been out for a few hours. You're welcome to some breakfast while you wait." Harry said, trying to be a good host.

"Thank you. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Dumbledore said as he sat down at the table and Elsa brought him a plate as well.

"Thank you Elsa." Dumbledore said.

"You is most welcome." Elsa said happily.

"Elsa, can you please go and try to wake up Mum and dad and let them know that Professor Dumbledore is here." Harry asked.

"Yes sir." Elsa said, disappearing with a crack.

"How are you adjusting to having your parents back in your life?" Dumbledore asked his favorite student.

"It was a bit of a shock at first and it's taken some getting used to, but all in all, it's been pretty nice to have a real family again." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled, right as Sirius entered the dining hall.

"Albus, what brings you by this morning?" Sirius said as he sat down in his usual chair to the left of Harry's and Elsa brought him a plate as well.

"I needed to ask a favor of James and Lily but they do not appear to be up yet?" Dumbledore said.

"I'm not surprised that James isn't up yet but Lily is usually an early riser." Sirius said, right as said people entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, Elsa said you needed to see us?" Lily asked

"Yes, I needed to ask if you would mind if we used your house as headquarters." Dumbledore said.

"Headquarters for what?" Harry asked.

"You better tell him before he starts getting on us about it." James said as Elsa brought him a cup of coffee.

"Very well. Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society I formed back when Voldemort first rose to power. Your parents and Sirius were in it then and they are now. And this castle is one of the safest places on earth, so I was hoping that we could use it for headquarters." Dumbledore explained.

"Wait, dad didn't you say that anyone who has Potter blood in their veins will be allowed past the defensive spells?" Harry asked as something just dawned on him.

"Yes why?" James asked.

"Because Voldemort used my blood to regenerate himself. Wouldn't that allow him to slip through the charms undetected?" Harry asked as Lily then looked at her husband worriedly.

"Relax Harry, the charms can detect the difference between Potter blood that a wizard or witch was born with and the blood that taken against their will. They will only allow people who have actually been born into this naturally or married into it without being given permission. Anyone else must need to have already been told the location by the secret keeper and given permission to cross the threshold. Voldemort cannot get in." James said.

Lily and Harry both looked relieved.

"So, who else is in this order of the phoenix?" Harry asked.

"We might as well tell him since we agree to let you use our home as headquarters, he'll find out at the first meeting." Lily said.

"Very well, but this is the last bit of information Harry will here until he turns 17." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded his agreement, happy to get any information at all.

"Aside from myself, your parents and Sirius, the other members are Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Hagrid and Severus Snape." Dumbledore said.

"Snape is in the Order. How do you know that we won't have another Peter Pettigrew with him?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I have to say Harry has a point Albus. I know you trust Snape, but we also trusted Wormtail and look what happened there." James said, fully agreeing with Harry that they could not trust Snape in the least.

"I understand your hesitance, but might I remind you that Snape is the only one who can get us information about Voldemort's activities." Dumbledore reminded them.

"Fine, but there will be rules and restrictions for Snape for when he is in my home. He must leave his wand with me or Lily at all times when he is here and he is not to go anywhere besides whatever room we are having meetings in. That is the only way I will allow Snape in my home." James said.

"I shall see that Severus agrees to your terms, but now I have something more prudent for you do at this time." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry asked

"I would like for the Weasleys and Harry's friend Hermione Granger, to stay here for the rest of the summer. It will provide them with better protection against Voldemort if they are staying at headquarters." Dumbledore said.

James and Lily nodded and now Harry was excited that his friends were going to spend the summer at his house.

* * *

Hermione was moved to the Castle that very morning via Harry and Lily by the floo network and the Weasleys arrived by portkey that afternoon.

Ron and Hermione were both surprised that Harry now lived in a huge castle and Hermione had finally stopped getting on Harry's back about house elf rights after learning from James about the unique benefits between a master and a house elf, since the way the bond worked was that in exchange for loyal servitude from the elf, the master's magic protected the elf from sickness and death.

Hermione had also approved of Harry letting his mum tutor him in potions, since it would mean she wouldn't have to let him copy anymore or do his work for him.

Ron however was far more interested in the regulation quidditch pitch in Harry's backyard, as were the rest of the Weasleys, though there was one in particular that Harry just could not take his eyes off of easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Since there was currently an Order of the Phoenix meeting, Harry had been given permission to reveal the Order's existence to his friends, everyone was currently bored out of their minds.

"Harry, you know anyway to find out what's going on in the meeting?" Fred asked.

"Nope, my mum and yours have taken all precautions to keep us from knowing what's going on in there." Harry said, using his wand to race paper brooms around his room.

"How are you performing magic out of school?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book she'd found in the library.

"Part of the castle's magic. Same charm on it that's on Hogwarts that allows underaged wizards to perform magic without getting in trouble." Harry explained.

"Cool." Ron said as he and Ginny pulled out their own wands.

"Maybe you could teach us how to produce patronuses." Ginny suggested.

At hearing this, Hermione put away her book and pulled out her own wand.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said.

* * *

Ginny probably mastered the patronus charm the fastest, since the third time, rather than a white fog coming out of the tip of her wand, came a silver horse.

"Well done Ginny." Harry said.

Ginny had to resist the urge to blush at Harry giving her a complement, since she hadn't completely gotten over her crush on him.

Ron wasn't happy at being outdone by his little sister.

"Relax Ron, it's not an easy spell, Ginny just got lucky. It took me a whole term to be able to do this. Expecto patronum." Harry said as the silver stag burst from the tip of his wand.

"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow, I want to fly." Fred said.

"I like the way you think. We should get back into condition before school starts." Harry said.

Fred and George both nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to head back to the library." Hermione said.

"Suit yourself. Fred, George, grab your brooms and meet me down on the pitch." Harry said.

Fred and George both nodded.

* * *

As the order meeting continued, Snape said "Should we not make sure that we aren't being overheard."

"Elsa." James called.

"Yes Master James?" Elsa asked.

"Can you tell me where Harry and his friends are?" James asked.

"Master Harry is out playing Quidditch with the Weasleys and Hermione Granger is in the library." Elsa assured them.

"Excellent, thank you." James said.

* * *

When the order meeting was over, James said "I still haven't seen Harry fly in person, how good is he?"

"Harry is probably the best flyer Hogwarts has ever seen. He's a seeker." Sirius said.

"Why don't we go see if he and his friends are up for a quick match? We've got enough brooms to lend out to anyone who wants to play." James said.

* * *

Harry was currently practicing a Wronski Feint maneuver to go after the snitch while Fred and George worked to keep the bludgers out of his way.

"Who's up for some 4 on 4 Quidditch?" Harry's father asked with broomsticks in his hands as he came down to the pitch with Sirius and Charlie Weasley.

"Let's play." Harry said as he and the twins landed.

* * *

It was decided that Harry and his father would be team captains.

On Harry's team, Ginny was playing Chaser, Ron was playing Keeper and Fred was playing beater while Harry played Seeker.

On James's team, James played Chaser, Sirius played Keeper, George played Beater and Charlie played Seeker.

* * *

It was a close match, but in the end, Harry beat Charlie to the snitch and won the game, 190 to 140.

"Congratulations Harry, I think your father was either taking it was on you, or his skills have worsened with age." Remus said with a grin.

"Whatever. But Ron, you were a great Keeper, you should try out for the team this year since Wood's left." Harry said.

"I would if I could afford a decent broom." Ron said.

"You can keep practicing with that old Comet 180 for right now." James said.

Ron nodded as he walked back into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry spent the rest of the summer playing Quidditch with his friends and letting his mum teach him how to improve his potions skills and teaching his friends some advanced defensive magic like the Patronus charm. Ron and Hermione had also mastered the charm and could produce fully fledged patronuses as well. Hermione's was an otter and Ron's was a Boston terrier.

However, Harry's 15th birthday was marred by an unexpected visit from Professor Dumbledore.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked as he and his parents stepped out of the room with the Hogwarts headmaster.

"I believe I have discovered why the curse didn't kill you that night in the graveyard." Dumbledore said.

"What did you discover?" Harry asked.

"After searching through lord Voldemort's past for months, I have discovered that the reason Voldemort wasn't killed all those years ago. Have any of you ever heard of a horcrux?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, what's a horcrux? "Harry asked.

"Very dark magic. The basis of which is that a person splits their soul with murder and then hides a piece of it in an object." Dumbledore explained.

"Tom Riddle's diary." Harry said.

"Indeed, but it would appear that Voldemort's soul was unstable from all of his evil and already created one horcrux, that when the curse rebounded, a piece of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find." Dumbledore said.

"Harry is a horcrux?" Lily asked.

"Was. That's how he survived, Voldemort didn't realize it at the time, but he had destroyed the last thing keeping him immortal." Dumbledore said.

"So does that mean that my scar won't hurt anymore?" Harry asked.

"I can't guarantee that, for while you will no longer be able to speak with snakes or see into Voldemort's mind as often, your scar is still the result of dark magic, so there is a chance of a wavering connection for Voldemort to explore and try to find information he can use against you. Which is why I would like for Lily to start teaching you Occlumency." Dumbledore said.

"We'll start tomorrow, but let's try to enjoy tonight." Lily said, though the mood had kind of been killed.

"I apologize for ruining your birthday celebration Harry, I probably should've waited until tomorrow to tell you this." Dumbledore said.

"Actually, the fact that I won't be able to speak to snakes or have freaky visions of Voldemort anymore, best present ever." Harry said.

"Nice to know. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

* * *

The next day, Harry was just flying around the grounds, thinking about what Professor Dumbledore had told him yesterday.

Flying always seemed to help Harry clear his mind.

"Harry James Potter, come down this instant." His mother called.

Harry rolled his eyes as he landed.

"What were you doing?" Lily asked her son.

"Flying helps me clear my head and after what Dumbledore told me yesterday, I needed it." Harry said.

Lily nodded her understanding and they were about to go back inside when Harry noticed 6 dark specks heading towards them.

"Booklists are here." Harry said as the owls landed.

"I'll go let the others know." Lily said as Harry detached his letter from one of the Owls and found it was heavier than usual, but he decided not to think anything of it for right now.

* * *

After the others had gotten their letters, they had all decided to open them inside.

"I'm a prefect." Hermione said.

"Well done Hermione. I was actually a prefect during my time at Hogwarts." Harry's mum said.

"What about you dad?" Harry asked, for while he knew his dad had been head boy, but not a prefect.

"Are you kidding, at the time, me and Sirius spent more time in detention than anyone else in Hogwarts. I think we still hold the record." James said.

"Then how were you elected Head Boy?" Fred asked.

"That would be thanks to me." Lily said as Harry opened his letter and found out what the extra weight was. Along with his booklist, Harry also found 2 badges in his envelope. One was a prefect's badge like Hermione's, and the other was a quidditch captain's badge like the one Wood had worn before he left.

"I'm a prefect and Quidditch captain." Harry said.

"Congratulations Harry." Lily said, pride clear as day on get face.

"You deserve the captaincy. You're obviously the best player on the team. I'm sure Angelina, Alicia and Katie would all agree." George said to his new team captain.

"Thanks George." Harry said.

"Well why we don't take a look at the supply lists now." Mrs. Weasley said, clearly a little upset that Ron wasn't made a prefect.

Lily nodded.

* * *

The Potters, Weasleys and Hermione decided to go to Diagon Ally the next day to get all their shopping done early.

After they got their gold, everyone split up, Harry, Ron, Fred and George to Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry had insisted on buying Ron a broom so he could try out for Quidditch, Ginny and her parents to Madam Malkins for dress robes and new school robes and Hermione and James and Lily went to Flourish and Blotts to get everyone' school books.

* * *

When they all met up at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, Ron holding a new Cleansweep 9 and bags with his new robes since he and the other boys stopped at Madam Malkins after they got Ron a broom, Fred and George new boots and Harry new gloves.

"Everyone got what they need?" James asked.

"Yes dad." Harry said.

"Then home we go." James said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny was currently reading a book on defensive magic she'd found in the Potter library, since she thought it would be best to always be prepared, when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." Ginny called.

The door opened to reveal her all time crush, Harry Potter.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said, trying to sound normal.

"Hey Ginny, what's that you're reading?" Harry asked, trying to keep himself from chickening out of what he was about to do.

"Just some book on defense stuff. You okay?" Ginny asked, noticing that Harry seemed more nervous than usual.

"Yeah, just nervous about this whole war thing." Harry said.

"I suppose there is a lot of pressure on you to win this." Ginny said, though she was fairly certain that the war wasn't the reason Harry was so nervous now.

In fact, now that she really thought about it, Harry had seemed kind of distant to her the past few weeks, like he was afraid of her.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Ginny asked him again.

"Yeah, but Ginny, I feel like I owe you an explanation about why I've been so distant to you lately." Harry said.

"That would be nice. I keep feeling like you don't want to spend time with me." Ginny said.

"No, it's not that. It's the opposite in fact. Ginny, I like spending time with you. A lot in fact." Harry said.

"Then why do you keep trying to avoid me?" Ginny asked

"Because I know that over the past year or so, we've become really good friends and I didn't want to risk saying anything stupid that could ruin that." Harry said.

Ginny smiled for now she was pretty sure she knew where this was going and she wasn't going to say anything to stop it.

"So, is there anything possibly stupid you'd like to say to me now?" Ginny asked, not willing to make this easy for him.

Harry laughed and said "Well, that depends. I was going see if you wanted to go out with me."

Ginny smiled at him and said "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

"Great, though I'm not sure what to do for a date. The only time I ever went out with a girl was at the Yule Ball and as you can remember, I made an all-out fool of myself." Harry said.

"Well maybe you could give me a private seeking lesson tomorrow night." Ginny said, thinking that maybe they should just start slow.

Harry nodded and then said "So, would you like to curse your brothers outside for eavesdropping or would you like me to do it?"

Ginny laughed, Merlin how Harry loved that laugh, and said "My brothers, my right to curse them. They're already afraid I might use my signature bat bogey hex on them and I think I'm going to go and make their fears a reality.

"Have fun and make sure you don't call of the hex until you see the whites of their eyes." Harry said.

Ginny nodded and ran outside to where Fred, George and Ron were already running with looks of terror on their faces.

* * *

Harry and Ginny's parents didn't appear to have any problems with their relationship, as long as they were out of each other's bedrooms before curfew.

Harry had also gotten a good laugh out of watching Fred and George bow at his dad and Sirius's feet and say "We're not worthy," when they were told that Harry's dad was Prongs and Sirius was Padfoot.

James had also agreed to invest in Fred and George's joke shop, on the condition that he and his family received free products from the shop after it opened, since he was happy to aid a new era of mischief makers, though he wouldn't tell them how to create more marauder's maps, since besides his son Harry, the map was his greatest creation ever.

* * *

But eventually, August came to an end and before they knew it, September 1st had arrived.

Harry had already put all of his books, clothes, cauldron and everything else into his trunk besides his firebolt, which he was placing in his trunk now and had brought Hedwig down from the castle owlery and put her in her cage.

When he came downstairs to the front door, he found Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all packed up and ready to go. Ron's owl Pigwidgeon and Lightning (the owl Harry had gotten Ginny for her 14th birthday yesterday) were also both in cages and Hermione's cat Crookshanks was in his wicker basket on top of all the trunks.

"So how are we getting to Kings Cross?" Harry asked.

"The ministry has sent 2 cars for us to take." His father replied.

"Excellent." Ron said.

* * *

In the first car was Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the back and Sirius sitting next to the driver and Fred, George and the rest of the adults were in the other car.

Harry and Ginny spent most of the ride with Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's head up against his chest.

At the sight of this, Ron mimed gagging to Hermione, who just rolled her eyes at how immature Ron could be.

"You know, just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't me you can insult guys who do." Harry said.

"Or their girlfriends, who just happens to be your sister in this case." Ginny said without shifting in her position at all.

Ron looked like he couldn't care less about what Harry and Ginny were saying.

* * *

When they crossed the barrier onto Platform 9¾, Harry hugged his parents and Sirius goodbye before turning to Ginny.

"I promise that after Hermione and I get our instructions from the prefect's carriage, I'll meet you in a compartment." Harry said.

"You'd better for your own good." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry laughed as he and Hermione headed up to the front of the train before Ginny went with Ron to find their own compartment.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry and Hermione joined Ron and Ginny in a compartment, they found that Neville was sitting with them.

"Anything interesting go on during your meeting?" Ginny asked as Harry sat down next to her.

"Not really except the fact that someone thought it was a good idea to make Malfoy a prefect." Harry said as Hermione sat down on Ginny's other side.

"Bet you anything it was Snape's idea." Ron said.

"Most likely. We all know Malfoy is his favorite student." Hermione agreed.

* * *

After a pleasant train ride of Malfoy and Snape bashing, they arrived at Hogwarts.

After they all took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry was surprised to see a familiar face at the staff table.

"Look whose sitting up in the defense teacher's seat." Harry said with a grin to Ron and Hermione.

"Looks like Lupin got his old job back. I just hope Snape will continue making the wolfsbane potion for him." Hermione said.

"I'm glad Remus got his job back. If anyone deserves it, it's him." Harry said.

"Not to mention there's no one better to teach us how to defend ourselves against dark creatures than one himself." Ron said, since everyone knew that Remus was a werewolf.

Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement as the sorting was wrapped up.

"Welcome and welcome back to another terrific year at Hogwarts. Now, as I am sure you are all aware that Lord Voldemort has returned to this country and is at large once more. Due to this, the ministry and I have seen fit to bring back an old friend. So, I would like to welcome Professor Remus Lupin back to the school, where he has agreed to resume his old post as the defense against the dark arts teacher." Dumbledore said to a round of applause before he continued on with the normal announcements and warnings.

* * *

After the feast, Harry called out "First year Gryffindors, come with me."

"Harry, what's the password to the tower?" Fred asked

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Harry said, since the prefects had each been informed of their common room's passwords at their meeting.

He and George nodded as they headed off to the tower.

* * *

After he and Hermione had shown the new Gryffindors to the tower and where their dormitories were, they walked up to their own dormitories, where Harry found that Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all still awake and talking about the most recent death eater attacks.

"Harry, good to see you and your folks made it through the summer." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean. But my family has been very well hidden by Dumbledore himself to avoid a repeat of what happened 14 years ago." Harry said as he changed into his pajamas and joined the rest of them.

"On a brighter note, Ron tells us you've started dating his sister. What's she like?" Seamus asked.

Harry threw a pillow at him and then at Ron.

"I'm telling Ginny what you said, so Ron, you might want to lay low at Hagrid's for a few days." Harry said with a laugh at Ron's expression.

"But still, any details." Dean asked.

"We haven't done anything serious so far. We're taking it slow, at least until both of our families can come out of hiding due to Voldemort." Harry said.

"He's right. The most they've done is just cuddle. Haven't even kissed yet." Ron said.

"That's it. Stupefy." Harry said, pointing his wand at Ron and sending him flying, causing the rest of the dormitory to burst into laughter.

* * *

The next morning, Ron was trying to crack his back during breakfast.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione joined the boys at the table.

"He slept on the floor last night." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't keep his mouth shut about me and Ginny's relationship, so I stunned him and didn't bother reversing it until this morning." Harry said, causing both Ginny and Hermione to burst out laughing.

"Not funny." Ron grumbled.

"You should've kept your mouth shut." Ginny said as she helped herself to some of her boyfriend's toast.

"So what's our schedule for today?" Harry asked Hermione.

"For you, History of Magic, Potions, Divination and Defense." Hermione said.

"At least I have Remus's lesson to look forward to." Harry said.

"And we can give up History of Magic and Divination after this year." Ron said, brightening up a bit.

Harry nodded in agreement, thinking that it would be good riddance without both of those classes.

They were worthless to him when he knew that all he wanted to after Hogwarts was become an Auror.

* * *

The first week of school had gone by quickly and not only did Harry enjoy his defense lessons, but since his mother had tutored him over the summer, Potions was much easier and much more enjoyable for him.

However, what he had really been looking forward to was Quidditch tryouts, since he knew Ron had been practicing all summer and was now a great Keeper.

So on Sunday morning, Harry and his team were currently hovering over the pitch.

"You ready for this Harry?" asked Angelina Johnson, who was currently on her last of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, let's start by seeing who can stay in the air the longest and go from there." Harry said, wanting to make tryouts as short as possible.

After 2 hours and a few crashes, Ron Weasley had earned his place as the new Gryffindor Keeper.

"Okay, practice will be 3 nights a week and if I feel we need more practice as matches draw closer, then I'll schedule more accordingly. A majority of this team will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year and I want them to leave knowing that they've helped lead Gryffindor to victory in the Quidditch cup one last time." Harry said.

"Well said." Alicia Spinnet said, since she was also leaving after this year, as were Fred and George.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry grinned, since today was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and he and Ginny had plans to spend it together.

This was one of the many perks of having a girlfriend, another of which was that he got to drive Ron crazy about how he had a girlfriend and Ron didn't. And Harry was fairly certain that Ginny found this highly enjoyable as well.

* * *

Anyway, after getting lots of sweets from Honeydukes, Harry and Ginny went over to the 3 broomsticks for some lunch and some butterbeer.

"Hey lovebirds, get a cage." Ron said distastefully as he and Hermione joined them.

"Didn't either of you notice we're on a date?" Ginny asked, angry that her brother had ruined her date with her boyfriend.

"Sorry about this, but you know how immature Ron can be." Hermione said, trying to sound annoyed at Ron, but Harry was fairly sure he sensed some jealousy in it to.

Ginny seemed to notice this as well, because she said "Why don't we go look at the shrieking shack. Alone."

Harry nodded as they paid for their food and left.

* * *

"Is it just me, or did Hermione seem aggravated." Harry asked.

"Promise not to say anything?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Last week, Hermione admitted to me that she has a crush on Ron." Ginny said.

"I knew there was a reason they were always at each other's throats." Harry said.

Ginny laughed and said "Yes and I think that seeing us together is making Hermione frustrated that Ron is picking up the signs that she wants to go with him."

"Well, maybe we should just let things play out and enjoy our relationship." Harry suggested, right as he felt his scar twitch.

"You okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't happen as much since the graveyard attack, but it still happens. Sometimes I can block him from entering my mind, but others, well, I try to reverse the connection. He's obsessed with something within the ministry. I tell Dumbledore and he's told me to continue to do so, but for right now, just ignore them." Harry said.

Ginny nodded, accepting this answer as they went back to their day together.

* * *

When they returned to school, Harry told Ginny he'd meet her back at the common room before heading to Professor Dumbledore's study.

"Harry, what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It happened again sir. The visions are becoming stronger. It's the same place." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. But please, do not worry. Voldemort will not be able to enter the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded as he left the study, wishing that for once, Professor Dumbledore would confide in him what was going on.

* * *

"Settle down class, wands out, for today we are simply going to be reviewing everything you have learned over the past 4 years for your OWL exams." Remus said.

"How are we going to do that?" Seamus asked.

"I am going produce the image of a spell or creature and whoever I call on must tell me what it is, what it does and the proper defense is." Remus explained.

Harry grinned, since he was probably the best defense student in the year.

* * *

"Last one, Harry, what is this creature." Remus asked making the image of a dementor appear.

"That is a dementor. It is soul sucking creature that feeds on happiness to survive. The only way to combat a dementor is with a Patronus charm." Harry said.

"Correct." Remus said as the bell rang.

"I want 3 rolls of parchment on the unforgivable curses and how to recognize when someone is about to perform them on my desk next period." Remus said


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was very nervous and very excited, for it was his first match as the Gryffindor team captain and while he had every confidence that his team would win, that didn't mean he wasn't still nervous about it

"And here comes the Gryffindor team. Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley and Potter. And here comes the Slytherin team." Lee Jordan said, who was doing the commentary.

"Montague, Potter, shake hands." Madam Hooch said.

Harry and Montague shook hands both squeezed each other's hands so hard, like they were trying to break each other's hands.

* * *

It turned out that Harry had been worrying for nothing, since his team performed flawlessly. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were like a well-oiled machine, passing the quaffle between each other, keeping the quaffle out of Slytherin's hands.

Fred and George Weasley lived up to the comparison Oliver Wood had made to them back in Harry's first year. They were a pair of human bludgers.

Ron was probably the one who showed the most improvement. Nearly no shots made it past the goal, since he had taken some advice Harry had given him before tryouts. Focus only on keeping the quaffle out of the Gryffindor hoops. Block out anything else that was a distraction.

As for Harry, well, he and Malfoy were currently deadlocked in going after the snitch.

"Back off Malfoy." Harry roared as he knocked Malfoy out of the way and grasped his hand around the golden snitch.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch. 150 points to Gryffindor, making the final score 180 to 20. Gryffindor wins." Lee said

The crowd burst out cheering as the Gryffindor team returned to the ground.

* * *

The rest of the term seemed to go by quickly

Harry was in a particularly good mood one morning when Ginny told him that she and her brothers had gotten a letter from their parents, saying that they were going to be spending the holidays with him and his family for their own protection and so was Hermione.

"Great." Harry said.

"Yeah, and you know, Christmas is the perfect time to get a certain 2 stubborn mules together." Ginny said, nodding her head towards Ron and Hermione.

"I like the way you think, but we're going to need some masters in the art of meddling to pull that off." Harry said.

"You called for us." Fred asked as he and George walked up behind them.

"Yes, because we have some meddling to do and we need your expertise in that regard." Ginny said to her brothers.

"Who's the target?" George asked.

"Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

"Christmas get together, eh, I like the way you think." Fred said with a laugh.

* * *

The next day, Harry and his friends returned to Kings Cross where his dad and Mr. Weasley were waiting to take them back to the castle with more cars from the Ministry.

Harry and Ginny took the backseats of one of the cars for they while James sat in front with the driver and Ron and Hermione and the twins took the other car with Mr. Weasley.

When they returned to the castle, Harry found that it was a buzz with holiday cheer.

In fact, the first thing he did was grab Ginny's hand and they ran off.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked when they finally stopped.

"I realized that maybe before we try to get Ron and Hermione together, maybe we should finally have our first kiss." Harry said, pointing up at the doorframe.

Ginny smiled as she saw that Harry had pulled her under the mistletoe.

"I suppose now is as a good a time as any." Ginny said as Harry kissed her.

When they pulled apart, Harry and Ginny both smiled at each other and walked back to where the others were.

"I assume you 2 went off in search of mistletoe." James asked with an amused look on his face.

"It is a tradition." Harry said.

"Well anyway, maybe now you can go and put your things away and then help us finish decorating for Christmas." His mum said with a smile of her own.

* * *

After he finished unpacking, Harry walked into the living room to see a gigantic Christmas tree was now in place next to the fireplace.

"Harry, would you like to help." His mum asked from where she and Mrs. Weasley were using their wands to levitate ornaments and streamers onto the tree.

Harry nodded as he pulled out his own wand and began to help them out.

"Harry, you do the honors." James said, handing a Christmas angel to his son who nodded as he levitated it to the top of the tree.

"Perfect." Lily said with a grin.

* * *

The next day, they all decided to go to Diagon Ally to get their Christmas shopping in.

Harry's arms were currently being weighed down by all the bags on his arms, since he had already gotten presents for nearly everyone. The only person who he didn't buy a gift for was Ginny and that was only because he had ordered her gift weeks ago.

* * *

Finally, Christmas day had arrived and everyone was currently sitting in their pajamas, opening their presents in the living room.

Harry's gifts included a Weasley sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a few skiving snackboxes from the twins, a snitch shaped broom compass from Sirius, a book on defensive charms from Hermione, a new set of dress robes from his parents and a new pair of seeker gloves from Ginny.

Speaking of which, while she was opening her presents, Harry walked over to where he had hidden her present from him and grabbed it.

"What did you get me?" Ginny asked as Harry handed her the large parcel from him.

"Open it to find out." Harry said.

His mother smiled, since she knew what Harry had gotten his girlfriend and knew that she would love it.

When Ginny finished tearing away the wrapping paper, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Her incredibly wonderful boyfriend had gotten her a Firebolt broomstick.

"Happy Christmas Ginny." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said, hugging him as her brothers came to check out her gifts.

"You got her a Firebolt. She's not even a Quidditch player yet." Fred said.

"Yet. It'll give her time to a real feel for the broom before tryouts next year." Harry said.

Ginny grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Later on that day, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George finalized their plan on how to get Ron and Hermione together.

Essentially, the plan was quite simple.

Harry and Ginny would get Ron and Hermione to meet in front of the library, where Fred and George had already planted mistletoe.

Hopefully after Ron and Hermione kissed, they would get together.

"Show time." Harry said as they put the plan into play.

* * *

"Ron, what are you doing in front of a library?" Hermione asked.

"Harry asked me to grab some ink he left in there last night and that he didn't want to get himself." Ron said.

"Huh, Ginny asked me to do the same thing" Hermione said when she noticed the mistletoe.

"I think we've been set up." Hermione said with a smile, pointing up to the mistletoe.

"So we have." Ron said and he was smiling to.

"And you know the rules. When a boy and girl are caught under the mistletoe, they to." Hermione began but was interrupted by Ron kissing her.

When they pulled apart, Ron smiled at her sheepishly and Hermione returned it with her own smile.

"So, Hermione, would you like to go out with me." Ron asked.

"Yes. I would love to." Hermione said.

"So should we kill Harry and Ginny, or thank them?" Ron asked.

"Thank them for sure." Hermione said.

Ron smiled as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

* * *

"It looks like you 2 are finally done being at each other's throats." Harry said as Ron and Hermione entered the living room.

"Yep." Ron said simply as they sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

"Glad to hear it." Harry said, right as his scar pained him again.

"You sure you're okay?" Ginny asked her boyfriend, who nodded that he was.

"Okay then." Ginny said.

* * *

(I think I'm just going to do a little fast forwarding here.)

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup against Ravenclaw, 250 points to 60 and Harry had done very well on all of his OWL exams with the exception of Divination and History of Magic, for, since he had no interest in continuing with them next year, he hadn't even bothered to study for them.

* * *

Anyway, it was the night after the OWL exams and Harry kept tossing and turning in his bed, dreaming again about that room in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

He finally shot up, thinking that he had to know what it meant.

So, after scribbling a note to Ron, Harry changed into his muggle clothes, pocketed his wand and took the floo network to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

However, he found that he had walked right into an ambush.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, grabbing his wand and pointing at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"All we want is for you to retrieve something for us." Said Lord Voldemort as he walked from the shadows.

"Fat chance. EXPELLIARMUS." Harry said, spinning around and pointing his wand at Voldemort, who raised his own wand in retaliation.

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

Green and red jets of light collided with one another as Harry and Voldemort began to duel.

However, Harry was sure that he was done for as all of the death eaters raised their wands to aid their masters when suddenly Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and James all appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry James Potter, you better have a good explanation for this." James said.

"Hey, if you guys had just told me what those visions Voldemort sent were about, I wouldn't be here. But I couldn't take the mystery anymore, so I decided to come here to find out. I didn't plan on walking into an ambush." Harry said, not breaking his connection from his duel with Voldemort.

"James, Harry is right. It is not his fault that he was brought here. It is mine for not confiding in him what his visions meant. He will not be punished." Dumbledore said.

"Fine, but you're explaining it to Lily." James said as the order members began to do combat with the Death Eaters.

* * *

After what felt like hours, though in reality was minutes, Harry's spell began to overpower Voldemort's.

It ended with Harry disarming Voldemort and catching the wand that was twin to his own from the air.

"I've waited a long time to do this." Harry said as everyone halted to see the results.

"Do it Potter, show me no mercy." Voldemort said.

"Gladly." Harry said, pointing Voldemort's own wand at its master.

However, rather than say the curse, Harry pointed his own wand at Voldemort's and said "Priori Incantem."

Immediately, a jet of green light shot of Voldemort's wand, for Harry had just forced it to recreate the last spell it had performed, which was the killing curse.

The curse hit Voldemort, straight in the chest, killing him for good this time.

"Seem appropriate that your own wand was the weapon that finished you." Harry said, suddenly growing weak and exhausted.

"Harry." James said, stunning Bellatrix before running up to catch his son's collapsing body.

The remaining death eater's disapparated, knowing that the battle was lost.

* * *

"Is he okay?" James asked Dumbledore of his son.

"He is alive, but far from okay. I'd say that Voldemort's attack weakened him quite a bit and injured him a bit. I'd recommend a few days in St. Mungos should fix him up." Dumbledore said.

"At least Harry finally ended the terror of Voldemort, once and for all." Sirius said, looking at the corpse of the Dark Lord.

"Tonks, will you please go and get Fudge. I assume he'll want to see this. Sirius, go and let Lily know to head to St. Mungos. I will handle everything else." Dumbledore said and both mentioned people nodded and took off.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that chapter. I wanted to get rid of Voldemort before the war actually started to spare so many people the pain of losing the ones they loved. But I think that Harry's life will still be anything but peaceful, now that he's finished off Lord Voldemort for good. Let me know what you think and feel free to give your own ideas on the duel scene.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


	13. Chapter 13

Lily was sitting at her son's bedside at St. Mungos, day in and day out, waiting for her son to wake up.

After Dumbledore had told her it was his fault for not confiding in Harry the true nature of his visions in the hall of prophecy, Harry would never have gone there in the first, Lily had agreed not to punish her son.

And besides, her son had killed Voldemort once and for all. There was no way she could be mad about that. If anything, Lily was incredibly proud of her son for making their future bright.

She also had St. Mungos sending Dumbledore and the Weasleys hourly messages on Harry's condition, since she and James hadn't left the hospital, James was simply down in the cafeteria with Sirius and Remus, getting something to eat.

A pile of sweets and gifts from friends and others were piled up on Harry's bedside table, some were get well cards from the Weasleys and Hermione and others were thank you gifts for defeating Voldemort.

And Lily was also certain that if she could've gotten away with it, Ginny Weasley would be sitting next to her at Harry's side as well.

* * *

Ginny was worried sick about Harry. She wanted to go to St. Mungos immediately so she could be with her boyfriend when he woke up, but Professor McGonagall had point blank refused to let her leave school before the end of the term.

So she had to settle with getting updates from Professor Dumbledore on Harry's condition.

So far he was stable, just still asleep.

"Cheer up Ginny. Tomorrow is the last day of term and mum and dad promised to take to St. Mungos immediately to see Harry." Ron said.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend's unemotional phrase to his little sister.

"Ginny, Harry has survived Voldemort before. I'm sure he'll pull through." Hermione said.

"I'm not worried that he won't pull through. I just wish I could be there right now to help him through it." Ginny said.

* * *

After the 7th year graduation ceremony, everyone got on the train home and whole ride, all Ginny could think about was going to see Harry.

"We're almost there Ginny." Fred said from where he and George were laying out the final plans for their joke shop, which Ginny knew Harry's father was planning on backing.

"You sure mum is going to be happy with you 2 running a joke shop?" Ron asked

"Not like she can do anything to stop us now that we're over 17." George reminded him.

"Fair enough." Ron said as he and Hermione went back to looking through the daily prophet for anymore death eater arrests.

* * *

After the formal hellos, the Weasleys and Hermione headed to St. Mungos.

"What room is Harry Potter in?" Ginny asked.

After the witch at the reception desk, told them, Ginny literally ran towards the lift.

"How is he?" Ginny asked Harry's mum when they arrived at his room.

"He still hasn't woken up yet. I and all of the healers of St. Mungos have tried all the spells we know of, but nothing. I guess we're just going to have to wait for Harry to wake up himself." Lily said.

"When was the last time you slept?" Molly asked, since Lily looked exhausted.

"Not since before Harry's duel with Voldemort." Lily said.

Ginny than walked up to Harry's bedside and finally let out all of the pain she'd been carrying for weeks. All the fear and worry and dread she'd kept all pent up came out in her tears, as seeing Harry in a hospital bed had just been too much for her to handle.

"It's okay Gin, let it all out." Ron said, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to get her to release all of the pent up pain she's been feeling since she found out her boyfriend was in St. Mungos.

Ginny just nodded as she let her tears fall across her boyfriend's face.

Suddenly Harry began to stir and his emerald green eyes opened up.

"Harry." Ginny said, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Ginny, what happened? How did I get here?" Harry asked as he hugged his girlfriend as well.

Lily smiled at her son and said "It's a long story, but the gist of it is that you finally defeated Voldemort and ended this war before it could even begin."

Harry smiled weakly at his mum and said "What happened to Voldemort's body?"

"We tossed into one of the Gringotts dragon's mouths." His father said as he and Sirius entered the room.

"And the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"Being rounded up as we speak. But Harry, all you need to worry about right now is relaxing." His mum said.

Harry nodded his reluctant agreement and laid back down on his pillows.

* * *

A few days after Harry had woken up, he was moved from St. Mungos back to home to Potter Castle and rather than go back to the Burrow with her family and Hermione, Ginny was staying at the castle to help take care of her boyfriend.

"I was an idiot to go after Voldemort alone." Harry said.

"Yes you were, but at least you finally made sure that there is a bright future ahead of us." Ginny said with a smile.

"So I'm not the only who sees a future for us?" Harry asked.

"Of course not Harry. After Hogwarts, all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you." Ginny said with a smile.

"I feel the same way Gin. I always have and I always will." Harry said as they kissed real briefly.

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his temple before getting up for dinner.

"I'll be back after the rest of us eat." Ginny promised.

"Great, I wish I could join you though." Harry said.

"I know, but you heard the healers. You still need to take it easy and stay in bed for a few more days while you finish recovering." Ginny said.

Harry reluctantly nodded his agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Since without Voldemort, nothing really important happened or noteworthy really happened during Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts, so I think I'll just summarize and mention all the key points.**

* * *

Harry passed all of his required OWL exams with O's in Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions and E's in Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

Ginny became one of the new Gryffindor chasers. Gryffindor won the House Cup and the Quidditch cup again.

Fred and George's joke shop has become a big hit as students are constantly placing in owl orders.

James and Lily had both found new careers now that Voldemort was gone. James had taken over for Ludo Bagman as the new head of the Magical Games and Sports department at the ministry and Lily had become a healer at St. Mungos.

And finally, Harry had awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, for defeating Voldemort and is most likely the youngest person to receive the award at the age of 16.

* * *

And now for Harry's 17th birthday.

Harry Potter woke on July 31st, not believing that he was finally 17. Sure he could already perform magic within the confines of the castle or Hogwarts, but now he could do it anywhere he pleased, whenever he pleased.

He could now also take his apparition test, since he wanted to get his license.

"Happy birthday Harry." His mum said as he came down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Since Ginny seemed to prefer staying with the Potters over the summers, she was also at breakfast.

"So, when am I going to take my apparition test?" Harry asked.

"You'll be coming with me to work. A ministry official will be waiting there to take you to your examination place." His father said.

"Sweet." Harry said, digging into the breakfast his mum had put down in front of him while his girlfriend just smiled at his mum knowingly.

* * *

After Harry and his dad left, Ginny asked, "So, is everything set for Harry's surprise party tonight?"

"Yep, you and your mother and anyone else who's coming early just need to help me start setting up, at least until after Harry gets back, which I believe you 2 are going to Hogsmeade this afternoon to buy the rest of us time to finish setting up." Lily assured her.

"Assuming of course Harry gets his license, otherwise we'll have to come in and use the floo network." Ginny said.

"I'm sure he'll pass. He's been practicing a lot." Lily said.

Ginny nodded.

* * *

Harry had passed his apparition test with flying colors, scoring him his license and a bit more freedom.

When he returned home, he found Ginny was waiting for him outside the gates.

"Looks like someone was waiting for me to come home." Harry said.

"More like waiting for you to take me to Hogsmeade." Ginny said with a grin.

Harry smiled and laughed as he grabbed Ginny's hand and they disapparated away to Hogsmeade village.

That night, when they got back to the castle, Harry was surprised to see all the lights in the castle were off.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as they entered the castle.

However, at that moment, the lights came on and his parents, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Weasleys, Tonks and even Hagrid appeared out of nowhere and shouted "Surprise."

Harry grinned as his friends all came out to wish him a happy birthday.

Harry was talking with Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, his former Triwizard competitors, when he noticed the ring on Fleur's finger.

"Fleur, who's the lucky guy?" Harry asked his friend.

"Bill Weasley." Fleur said.

Harry looked towards Bill, who smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations, when's the wedding?" Harry asked as Bill walked up to them.

"We haven't set a date yet. We want to do it before you lot go back to school so Ron and Ginny can be there." Bill said.

"Well again, congratulations." Harry said.

* * *

"So Remus, how's the married life treating you?" James asked as he and Lily came up to where Remus and Tonks were sitting together.

"Great. I should've tried it years ago. Now we just need to get Padfoot here hitched." Remus said, nodding towards Sirius, who was laughing at one of the Weasley twins jokes.

Lily laughed, for while she loved Sirius like a brother and he was an excellent godfather to Harry, she didn't think he could handle having a wife and kids of his own.

"You 2 planning on having any kids?" James asked.

"Maybe. What about you? Harry's all grown up now. Don't you think you'd like another chance to be parents?" Remus asked.

"Funny you should mention that. We haven't told Harry yet, but he's going to be a big brother. We're going to tell him tomorrow, but today is all about him." Lily said, since she and James had discovered that Lily was pregnant about a week ago, hadn't told Harry yet, since he was so excited about coming of age.

"You're pregnant." Tonks said softly, looking towards her husband.

"Yes, but don't tell Harry yet." Lily said.

"I just hope he takes it better than James did when you told him you pregnant with Harry. He had passed out for a week." Remus said, remembering the memory.

Lily laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a lot of talking and moving around, Harry finally found who he had been looking for all night.

Ginny was currently talking with Ron and Hermione.

"So, you guys looking forward to your last year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked

"Yeah. Can't wait to move out and get a place of my own." Ron said.

"Like you could afford to get a place of your own right now." Hermione said, mocking her boyfriend.

"Watch it Hermione, you know how sensitive Ron is about his family's money." Harry said as he sat down next to them.

"Actually, dad's been given a promotion and a raise at work." Ron said.

"Really, we haven't heard anything about this?" Harry said.

"That's because it only happened a week ago. Fudge promoted dad to Magical transportation and he helps determine what objects would be the best ones to use for portkeys." Ginny said.

"Good for him." Hermione said.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry had honestly taken the news that he was getting a little brother or sister pretty well and he was actually pretty excited to be a big brother.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were currently practicing for Quidditch and the coming year, since it was going to be Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and thus, his last year as Quidditch captain and Harry wanted to lead his team to victory one last time.

When they landed, Ginny looked towards her boyfriend and asked "Have you given any thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I used to just want to be an auror, and while I still do, I think I'm going to take a break from battling dark wizards and play Quidditch professionally for England." Harry said.

"I think that sounds good. You've spent enough time fighting You Know Who and deserve a break." Ginny said.

* * *

The booklists from Hogwarts arrived the next day and Harry's included a surprise.

He had been made Head Boy.

"I guess we can't put off going to Diagon Ally any longer." James said.

"How about tomorrow." Harry said.

James nodded in agreement with his son.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were both wearing their Gryffindor capes and Harry had his new Head Boy badge pinned to his as they and Harry's parents met up with the rest of the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron, only for Harry to be swarmed by witches and wizards, some of which were reporters and others of which were just fans.

"Back off, all I want to do is my school shopping, not be hounded by reporters." Harry said, once more relieved that his trace was broken.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel knowing that you are the youngest wizard to ever receive the Order of Merlin?" a reporter asked.

"Did you ever worry about not being able to defeat you know who 2 years ago at the Ministry?" another reporter asked.

"I swear to Merlin if you don't back off I'll jinx you." Harry said angrily, just wanting to be able to do his school shopping in peace.

* * *

When they finally ditched the reporters, Hermione had time to notice the new head boy badge on Harry's robes.

"Knew you'd get that and I've been made Head Girl." Hermione said.

"Congratulations Hermione." Harry said, figuring that Hermione would most likely be made head girl.

* * *

Harry and Ron had stocked up on Skiving Snackboxes, for just because Harry was head boy, didn't mean he planned on being a true role model. He was planning on awarding points for aiding Peeves in causing mischief and especially messing with the Slytherins, mostly Malfoy.

While Hermione had been expecting Harry not to take his responsibilities as Head Boy as seriously as she was taking her responsibilities as Head Girl, but that did not stop her from scolding him.

* * *

A majority of the school year went by very quickly without anything really intense happening. In fact, it wasn't until Harry came home for the Easter holidays that anything interesting happened in his life.

It was late March and Harry knew that his mum was due any day now. Hopefully the baby would be born before he went back to school.

Harry was currently helping his mum out in her room when suddenly she screamed.

"Harry, let St. Mungos know that I think I've gone into labor and then let your father know." Lily said to her son, who nodded and headed for the fireplace, since he couldn't disapparate while inside the grounds and there was no time to waste in leaving the grounds, so he took the floo network, which was the next fastest thing.

Harry was currently sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungos with Sirius and Remus, who had come with his father when Harry told them that Lily was in labor, waiting for someone to tell him that the baby had been born.

* * *

After 6 hours of waiting, James finally came out.

"Harry, come with me. There's someone your mother and I want you to meet." James said.

Harry grinned as he followed his dad out of the waiting room.

* * *

When they arrived at Lily's hospital room, James said "Harry, say hello, to your new baby sister."

"Sister." Harry said, walking up to his mum, who was currently holding a newborn baby girl that was wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

Lily nodded and smiled before saying "Well, do you want to hold her?"

Harry nodded as he used his wand to conjure up a chair to sit in before taking his new baby sister into his arms.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Amanda Lily Potter." James said proudly.

Harry grinned as he looked down at the little baby in his arms.

Amanda had a small tuft of red hair like her mom on her head.

* * *

A few days after Amanda, or as her family had started to call her, Amy, had been born, the Potters were able to take her home for the first time.

"Welcome to your new home." Harry said to his baby sister, right as Elsa appeared in front of them.

"May Elsa see her new young mistress?" the elf asked.

"Of course you can." James said as he crouched down to Elsa's level with his daughter in his arms.

"What is mistress's name?" Elsa asked.

"Amanda, but you can call her Amy." Lily said to the elf who nodded.

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, he was now starting to think about finding his own place after Hogwarts, for while he loved his sister, he didn't want her or his parents to cramp his lifestyle.


	16. Chapter 16

At the Hogwarts graduation ceremony, Harry was asked to be the valedictorian.

He was honestly kind of surprised, since he was certain that Hermione would be given the honor, but he didn't turn it down.

* * *

As Harry got in front of his fellow students and visiting families, he took a deep breath and began to recite the speech he had been working on for weeks.

"Welcome friends and family to the graduation of the Hogwarts class of 1998. I know I speak the truth for every graduation student here today that Hogwarts has affected each and every one of us in some way. For me, Hogwarts was more than just a school. It was my home. A place that I knew I could always consider to be safe. Hogwarts helped me realize just who I really am. In fact, for my first 4 years of school, just knowing that Hogwarts was there and was waiting for me to return is honestly what got me through those summers, knowing that there was some place where I could be with people like myself. Hogwarts has helped turn me from a wimpy runt who couldn't even pull a punch, into the man I am today. All of us here have made friends and memories that we'll keep with ourselves for the rest of our lives. And even though we're getting ready to leave Hogwarts, we will never truly be saying goodbye to it or to the influences and impacts on all of our lives. Thank you." Harry said.

Everyone began clapping as Harry went back to his seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Now the diploma ceremony." Professor McGonagall said.

* * *

"Lavender Brown."

"Vincent Crabbe." McGonagall said.

"Seamus Finnegan."

After a while she than said "Hermione Granger."

Hermione than got up and accepted her diploma from Professor Dumbledore.

"Gregory Goyle." Goyle went up to get his diploma.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville, still looking like he couldn't believe he'd made it to his graduation day, got up and got his diploma.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy went up.

"Harry Potter." Harry went up and accepted his diploma.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Parvati Patil."

"Dean Thomas."

And finally came the last name.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron walked up to the podium and received his diploma from Professor Dumbledore.

"Congratulations to all of you, for you are all now officially graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor Dumbledore said.

All of students than pulled out their wands and stood up and cheered before sending fireworks into the sky.

The Gryffindors fireworks formed a field of scarlet with golden lion blazed on top of it.

The Hufflepuffs fireworks formed a field of yellow with a black badger on top of it.

The Ravenclaws fireworks formed a field of blue with a copper eagle on it.

And the Slytherins fireworks formed a field of emerald that was ablaze with a silver serpent on it.

And then the 4 images merged together to form the Hogwarts crest for a few moments before exploding into thousands of colorful fireworks.

* * *

After the celebration was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione were taking one last look at the castle that had been like their second home for the past 7 years.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"For once I'm not sure. I mean Hogwarts was always kind of our home. And now that we're saying good bye to it, something about it just feels weird." Hermione said as she put her head up against Ron's shoulder.

"We're not saying goodbye to Hogwarts. Not by a long shot. Just because we're leaving, doesn't mean we're saying goodbye. After all, someday, our children will be coming here." Harry said.

"I suppose you're right Harry. No matter what happens to us or where we wind up, we'll always have Hogwarts. After all, this is where it all began for us." Hermione said.

"Hogwarts Golden Trio." Ron said in agreement.

"Exactly. Like I said in my speech, Hogwarts may be ready to say goodbye to us, but we're not ready to say goodbye to it. Not by a long shot. This castle will honestly always be our home." Harry said, taking one last look at the castle.

"Come on, let's get going." Hermione said as she put her arms around her best friend and her boyfriend as the 3 of them walked away from Hogwarts, but not for a last time, because like Harry had said, Hogwarts was always going to be their home.


	17. Chapter 17

After Ron and Hermione had left, Harry had decided to hang back for a little bit. He still couldn't believe that on the first of next September, he wouldn't be coming back here.

Harry's adventures at Hogwarts had come to an end. But he knew that the school was not rid of him, nor was he of it.

"Harry." He heard his mother call out for him.

Harry turned around to see his parents walking up to him with Amy in his dad's arms.

"You okay son?" James asked.

"Yeah, it just feels weird, not being a student here anymore." Harry said.

"We know the feeling, but once you get used to it, I'm sure you'll be fine." Lily said, putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Fudge wants to speak with you this evening. I don't know why, he just told me to tell you to apparate straight from your graduation to his office." His father said.

"Great, I'll meet you guys at home." Harry said, hugging his parents before he headed into Hogsmeade, where he immediately disapparated.

* * *

"Harry, good, I've been waiting for you." Fudge said, shaking Harry's hand.

"How are things for you Minister?" Harry asked

"Very good, thanks to you stopping You Know Who. Which is actually why I wanted to see you here." Fudge said.

"What do you mean? You've already given me the Order of Merlin First Class." Harry said.

"Yes, but now, I wanted to inform you that I've had more than just that arranged." Fudge said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked

"Your father mentioned that you were planning on moving out of your family's castle after you graduated from school, so I took the liberty of having a place built for you. I'll show it to you in a few minutes." Fudge said.

"Okay." Harry said.

"I also decided to make the day you defeated You Know Who, which I believe was May 26, Harry Potter Day. And you'll be given a complete parade down Diagon Ally each year on that day." Fudge said.

"Thank you sir, but that isn't necessary." Harry said.

"Of course it's necessary Harry. You're a hero and you should be treated as such. Your father also mentioned that you wanted to go and play for England in Quidditch, so I've arranged for you to have a trial to the international England quidditch reserve team, the Union Jacks." Fudge said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"You're very welcome, now, if you'll come with me, I'd like to show you the home I've had constructed in your honor." Fudge said.

Harry nodded as they disapparated, though Harry didn't know where they were disapparating to.

* * *

When they reappeared, Harry could not believe his eyes.

They were currently standing outside a large manor house. It wasn't as large as Potter Castle, but it was still large enough.

"Welcome to the new Potter Manor. I understand that it may not be as large as the Potter ancestral castle, but it is large enough and carries all of the same charms as your family castle does, minus the antidisappariton jinx." Fudge said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said, right as Dobby appeared.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby one last command before he freed him. Find Harry Potter and become his elf. And Dobby was most happy to fill out this order." Dobby said happily.

Fudge chuckled and said "You've even got Lucius Malfoy's old elf before you freed him. Well done Harry."

"Thank you for everything you've done Minister." Harry said.

"My pleasure Harry. I'll see you around." Fudge said, right before he disapparated.

"Come on Dobby, let's go check out our new home." Harry said to his new elf, who nodded, right before he used his magic to create an elf/master bond between himself and Harry.

* * *

The manor was divided up into 4 floors. The basement, which was mainly the kitchens and Dobby's living quarters, which Harry had used his wand to make more comfortable for dobby.

The main floor included the entrance hall, dining room, parlor, foyer, lounge, indoor pool and his very own office/study.

The second had a library that was around the size of the Hogwarts library, a training room that Harry assumed was for his kids when he had them, and the rest was made up mostly of guest rooms.

The top floor/attic was the master bedroom. Harry's bedroom.

He found that it was styled similarly to Harry's bedroom back at that castle, only larger and now banners of the international England quidditch team were on the walls as well.

Harry looked out of his window to see that he also had a lake and there was a Quidditch pitch.

"I think I'm going to like living here." Harry said.

* * *

"Remember, you're always welcome back at home." James said to his son as he, Harry, Elsa and Dobby were all moving Harry's things from his room in Potter Castle to his new manor house.

"Trust me dad, I know. I'm planning on stopping by for dinner a few times a week." Harry said.

"And I'm sure that once she gets a little older, you'll be babysitting Amy a lot." His mum said.

"Looking forward to it." Harry said as they walked to the edge of the castle grounds so Harry could disapparate.

"I still can't believe that you're all grown up. It feels like just yesterday you were flying around on a toy broom and smashing a vase that your aunt sent us for Christmas." Lily said, hugging her son.

"I still need you need you guys. After all, we've still got 11 years to make up for." Harry reminded his mum.

"We'll see you soon Harry." James said, truly proud of the man his son had become. He just wished that he'd been able to help mold Harry into the man he was today.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was currently walking around the grounds of his new home. He had invited Ginny over later to see the manor, since he wanted her to like it.

See, Harry's plan was that on Ginny's 17th birthday, he was going to propose to her.

* * *

When Ginny arrived via, the floo network, Harry gave her a tour of the house.

"This is very nice." Ginny said, looking around her boyfriend's manor.

"Thanks, but anyway, what's going on at your house?" Harry asked, since he hadn't talked much with the Weasleys since his Hogwarts graduation.

"Ron moved out and got his own place with Hermione. Mum thinks they've eloped secretly without telling anyone." Ginny said.

Harry laughed and said "Like Ron would pass up the opportunity to have a big fancy wedding."

Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Speaking of weddings, you looking forward to Bill and Fleur's?" Harry asked, since that wedding was just a few weeks away.

"More like looking forward to it being over. Mum is nervous wreck. I mean sure it helps that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron all have their own places, but the night before the wedding will be packed since mum wants the whole family to stay at the Burrow the night before." Ginny said, since that was where the ceremony was being held.

Harry chuckled, for while he loved the Weasleys, he was happy he didn't have to stay with them anymore.

"But anyway, you looking forward to your tryout tomorrow?" Ginny asked, since Harry had already told her about him going out for the England team.

"Yeah. I mean sure it's just for the reserve team, but still." Harry said.

"Are you kidding, I'm sure that after they see you fly, they'll make you their primary seeker and put Blythe Parkin on the reserve team." Ginny said, since she had seen Harry fly and he was honestly the best player she had ever seen.

* * *

Ginny's prediction came true, for Harry's tryout had gone so well that Blythe Parkin had willingly stepped down as the team seeker, making Harry the team's main seeker.

His robes were red and white and the logo of the British quidditch team was on the right shoulder of his robes.

"Congratulations Potter. I'll send you an owl with the team's regular practice schedule." Said the team captain, Avery Hawksworth.

Harry and grabbed his broom before apparating home.

* * *

James was very proud to hear that his son was the primary seeker for English international quidditch team.

"We're a sure in for the World Cup this year. Harry is the best seeker on the planet. With him on the team, we'll win the cup for sure." Ron said.

Ginny looked extremely proud that her boyfriend was the leading seeker for their home nation's quidditch team.

"Yeah, Hawksworth said that the timing works out great. Next week we've got the last match for determining whether or not we go to the world cup against Bulgaria. Me against Krum. Hopefully I can get the snitch before he does." Harry said.

"Me to. Imagining getting to see you play seeker at the world cup, think you can get us tickets to the top box for the match?" Charlie asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry said.

* * *

Harry had pulled through on his word and had gotten his parents, the Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur all top box tickets to his match against Bulgaria.

He had told Bill and Fleur to consider it an early wedding gift from him, which they all had a good laugh about.

Anyway, at the match, James said "Sonorous."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS. THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OUT TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP SEMIFINALS. ENGLAND VS. BULGARIA. FIRST OFF, THE BULGARIAN TEAM MASCOTS." James said, as hundreds of Veela flooded the field and Ron and Bill especially screwed their ears shut the most, since their girlfriends were sitting right next to them.

"AND FOR THE ENGLISH TEAM MASCOTS." James said as hundreds of pixies emerged and flew across the field.

When they were done, James said "AND NOW, THE INTERNATIONAL ENGLISH QUIDDITCH TEAM! VOSPER! HAWKSWORTH! FLITNEY! WITHEY! FRISBY! AND POTTER!"

Once the cheering had died down, James did the same thing for the Bulgarian team.

The match had gone on for about 2 hours and Harry was currently flying around, searching for the snitch, since England as winning, 70 to 60, and he wanted to end the game before the Bulgarians caught up and beat them.

And then he saw it near the English goalposts.

He sped towards it onboard his firebolt.

"POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH." James said.

Harry turned back to see Krum gaining on him, but it was too late, Harry had reached the snitch first and grabbed it before it could bolt.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH. HARRY POTTER RECEIVES 150 FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH AND ENDING THE GAME, MAKING THE FINAL SCORE 220 TO 60. ENGLAND WINS AND WILL BE HEADED TO THE WORLD CUP FINALS AGAINST UKRAINE." James said as he whispered Quietus to reverse the charm so Lily could finally get Amy back to sleep.

* * *

After the match, Harry just wanted to lie back and fall asleep, since he was exhausted. Especially since he knew that training for the world cup would be even harder, since the rest of the team wanted them to win as much he did.

So he did exactly that when he got home. He apparated right into his bedroom and passed out without even bothering to change his clothes.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry had just arrived at the Burrow with his parents and little sister for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding.

"Harry." Ron said, running up to his best friend.

"Hey Ron. Ginny said you all slept here last night. How'd that go?" Harry asked with a grin.

"It was a pain. We haven't all eaten at the Burrow together since before Bill graduated from school. Fred and George had to sleep with me in my room, since Bill and Charlie were in their room and Percy had to sleep in the living room since Mr. and Mrs. Delacour were staying in his room and Ginny had to share her room with Fleur and Gabrielle." Ron said.

Harry and his dad just laughed, right before a red blur jumped into Harry's arms.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said to his girlfriend.

"Thank goodness you're here. I needed an excuse to get out of that house." Ginny said with a laugh.

"That's what boyfriends are for. Providing a reason for an escape." James said, causing his wife to smack him.

"Why don't we leave them alone and go say hello to Molly and Arthur." Lily said, not wanting her husband to say anything that could be deemed inappropriate in front of Amy.

* * *

When the ceremony started, both sides of the aisle were packed.

On Bill's side were his parents, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, James, Lily, Amy, Remus, Tonks, their son Teddy, Hagrid, the Weasley's Auntie Muriel, Moody, hundreds of other Weasley relatives, some of Bill's goblin friends from the bank and some of his friends from school and from the tombs in Egypt, where he and Fleur had decided to move back there so Bill could get back to the pyramids and curse breaking.

On Fleur's side were her parents, Madam Maxine, Viktor Krum, along with the rest of Fleur's family, including her Veela grandmother, and all of her friends from the Beaxbattons academy.

* * *

After the ceremony and the first dance of Bill and now Fleur Weasley, everyone began to dance to a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked Ginny, holding out his hand to her.

"Why yes you may." Ginny said, taking her boyfriend's hand and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Ron, determined, not to be outshone by Harry, tried to mimic him, just to trip over his own dress robes and land in the punch.

Fred and George both burst out laughing, as did Harry and Ginny and Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh, but didn't, only because she and Ron were dating.

"Great, just bloody brilliant." Ron said

"Let me fix that." Hermione said, pulling out her wand.

Immediately, Ron's robes dried out.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"No problem, though I think that Fred and George will be teasing you about this one until our wedding." Hermione said, looking at Ron, expecting him to agree with her.

"Will you relax? You know you're the only girl I have eyes for." Ron assured her, much to Hermione's satisfaction.

* * *

When the time came for the bouquet toss, several girls, including both Hermione and surprisingly, Ginny, who was only allowed to participate since she reminded her mum that she'd be 17 in a few weeks, were gathered around, hoping to catch the bouquet.

It was a close call, but Ginny managed to catch the flowers a split second before Hermione.

"Great." Harry said, trying to sound sarcastic.

"Well, at least now we know whose getting married next. Even it won't be for at least a year." Ginny said, looking at her boyfriend, expecting him to propose.

"Later. Not in front of everyone who could report it to the press." Harry said and Ginny nodded in understanding, since now, as far as people knew, they were already engaged.

* * *

That night, Harry and Ginny were at Harry's place.

"Now, while we're technically engaged, maybe we should do this properly." Harry said with a smile as he got down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Will you marry me?" Harry asked

"Yes, I will." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry pulled out his wand and conjured up a ring that he quickly slid onto Ginny's finger.

"We'll have to wait until after this coming school year. I don't think mum would fancy if I dropped out of school on my last year." Ginny said with a smile.

"I'm familiar with my future mother-in-law." Harry said with a smile of his own.

"That doesn't mean however, that I can't move in now." Ginny said.

"You really think your mum is going to let you move in with your boyfriend and fiancée when you're only 16?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged and said "Even if she doesn't I can move in on my birthday and spend a few weeks here before I go back to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, since his now fiancée always seemed to have a plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was beyond nervous. Tomorrow was the beginning of the Quidditch World Cup, England vs. Ukraine. He felt like he had the night before the Quidditch final back in his third year at Hogwarts, only the feeling was amplified at least a thousand fold.

This wasn't just a petty match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was the real deal. Hundreds or thousands of wizards from across the globe were coming in to see this match.

Which put even more pressure on him.

"Relax Harry. Just think of it as a larger and more dangerous version of a Hogwarts quidditch match." His fiancée said to him as she climbed into bed next to him.

While Ginny hadn't moved in with Harry yet, she still spent at least 3 nights a week over at his manor.

"Thanks Ginny. I really needed that." Harry said, since he had been freaking out.

"You remembered to get me a top box seat to the cup tomorrow right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Your family and Hermione in fact." Harry assured her as he slid his arm around her waist.

* * *

Since he was a player, Harry had his own tent right next to the field, just like the rest of the players on the team.

"You okay Potter?" his team captain, Avery Hawksworth, asked.

"Yeah, just nervous." Harry said, polishing his broomstick.

"Relax Potter. If you weren't good, you would've never made this team." Hawksworth told him.

"Thanks, but still, isn't this first the time England has ever made it to the World Cup." Harry said.

"Fair enough Potter." Avery agreed with him.

* * *

"I can't believe Harry got us top box seats to the world cup again." Ron said eagerly as he bought himself and Hermione a set of Ominoculars to watch the match.

Ginny just smiled at her brother's antics as she sat down in her seat.

"Well, look who's polluting the top box seats." Said an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Look who used his money to get himself an alibi." Ron said to Draco Malfoy.

"Very funny Weasley. How could you people get top box seats?" Malfoy asked.

"It helps to have an in with one of the players." Ginny said smugly.

"Really, which one?" Malfoy asked.

"The English team's new seeker." Ginny said.

"Brilliant." Malfoy said, knowing that Potter was most likely the new seeker.

* * *

The world cup was going crazy, Harry was currently flying around the pitch, trying to find the snitch, since Ukraine was currently beating them by 1 goal. The score was currently 170 to 160.

Harry knew that if he could get the snitch before the Ukrainian seeker, England could finally win the cup for the first time ever.

"Come on, come on, where are you?" Harry asked, looking around for the snitch.

And then he saw it. A glimmer of gold down by the top box.

Harry shot like a missile towards the snitch, which tried to flutter away.

"Evasive patterns. Make sure he has a clear way." Hawksworth said his beaters, Dawn Withey and Indira Choudry, who nodded and both perfectly aimed the bludgers to take out the entire Ukrainian team.

"Nice shot." Harry called out.

"Thanks, we've practiced it a dozen times in practice, but never in a real game." Dawn called back as Harry darted after the snitch and Hawksworth, Vosper and Flitney all took advantage of the dazed Ukrainian keeper and started putting the quaffle through the goalposts.

Harry had nearly reached the snitch.

He currently had his legs wrapped around the top of his firebolt and both arms stretched out to grab it.

And then, he did. Both hands clasped around the tiny golden ball, which beat its tiny silver wings in a futile effort to escape Harry's hands, but it was pointless.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch, ending the game, making the score 320 points to 170 points. England wins."

All of the England team fans burst out cheering as the team took a victory lap around the pitch.

"Well done Harry. And now it's time for vacation season." Hawksworth said with a grin as the team returned the ground.

"Yep." Harry said, honestly relieved for a few weeks off before training for the next season began.

"But first, we need to accept the cup." Vosper reminded them.

* * *

After the presentation ceremony, Harry and his team returned to their tents to rest up before returning home.

"That was fun." Harry said, right as his fiancée burst through the entrance of his tent.

"Good to see you to." Harry said, sweeping Ginny up into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you for winning for the match." Ginny said with a smile.

"Thanks, but honestly, I'm glad the match is over. Training has been a real pain and I now I can just relax and spend time with you until you go back to school." Harry said.

Ginny smiled in agreement.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the World Cup and now today was Ginny's 17th birthday.

She knew that Harry was planning on dropping by for breakfast before taking her to the Ministry of Magic via side along apparition to take her test to get her apparition license.

After that, Ginny's mum had agreed to her move in with Harry, though now that Ginny was 17, she knew she couldn't really stop her from doing what she pleased, since Ginny was now a legal adult, so after her apparition test, Ginny and Harry were going to come back to the Burrow to move her things to Harry's manor.

* * *

That night, Ginny's 17th birthday party was being held at her new home of Potter Manor, for while she wasn't technically a Potter yet, Harry considered her close enough to stay there.

However, since she was not a Potter by blood or by marriage yet, while Dobby did obey her commands, Ginny could tell that he didn't feel the same loyalty to her as he did to Harry.

She could tell that the house itself did not accept her as mistress yet, all because her last name wasn't Potter.

But anyway, Ginny's party was still fun. Fred and George felt it necessary to bewitch the ceiling with fireworks and all Harry did was advise them to make them louder.

Ginny could tell that Dobby was going to have a hell of a time cleaning up this night, but she didn't care. Especially when she saw her mum levitate out her birthday cake, which was basically a slightly larger quaffle that read Happy 17th Birthday Ginny, with 17 candles lit across the top.


	21. Chapter 21

Today was without a doubt the most important and special day of Ginny Weasley's life. And it was because after today, Ginny's last name would no longer by Weasley. It would be Potter. For today was her wedding day to the man she loved, Harry Potter.

"You nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. A lot." Ginny said as Fleur entered the tent that been set up outside Potter Castle, since that was where Harry and Ginny had decided to hold their wedding, due to its very impressive security spells.

Ginny turned towards her sister-in-law and asked "Is everyone outside ready?"

Fleur nodded and said "Yes, the guests are waiting for you." **(I don't know to write with Fleur's accent.)**

Ginny nodded and said "What are we waiting for? Let's get this wedding started."

* * *

Both sides of the aisle were packed.

On Harry's were his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks (who was holding Teddy), Neville, Dean, Seamus, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Kingsley, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, the other former members of the order of the Phoenix, Harry's teammates on the England international team and a few others.

On Ginny's side of the aisle were her mum, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Auntie Muriel, the rest of the Weasley family, and of Ginny's other friends from school.

The ceremony started with Harry standing up at the altar next to the wizard who was officiating the ceremony was Amy, who had started to learn to walk a few weeks ago, was serving as the flower girl, tossing flower petals down the aisle before being scooped back up into mummy's arms.

Ron and Hermione then came walking down the aisle, since Ron was the best man and Hermione was the maid of honor.

Finally, Ginny came walking down the aisle with her father, who rather reluctantly released her arm when they arrived at the altar, mainly because he still couldn't believe his little and only girl was about to get married.

When Ginny finally managed to pry her arm away from her fathers and took her boyfriend's arm instead, they walked up to the altar, where the wizard began the service.

"Dearly beloved. We gathered here today to witness Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley as they become joined in holy matrimony. But, is there anyone here who sees any reason as to why these 2 should not be wed?" the wizard asked.

Whether it was because no one saw any reason why they shouldn't be wed or because they were all terrified of Ginny's reputation of being an accomplished caster of the bat bogey hex, no one knew, but wisely, no one spoke up.

* * *

After the vows had been read, the wizard asked "Do you Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For rich and for poor. In good times and in bad times, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry said.

The wizard than turned to Ginny and said "Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health. For rich and for poor. In good times and in bad times, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ginny said.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The wizard said.

Harry grinned as he lifted his wife's veil and kissed her.

The wizard flicked his wand and wedding bands appeared around Harry and Ginny's fingers.

As Harry and Ginny pulled apart, mostly for air, the wizard said "Please rise."

As all of the guests rose to their feet, the wizard flicked his wand again and transformed the chairs into tables and a dance floor.

"I now introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." The wizard said.

Everyone clapped as they moved into the wedding reception.

* * *

As Harry and Ginny danced together as husband and wife, Ginny whispered into her new husband's ear "Today has been perfect."

Harry smiled as he twirled her around.

"I know. No death eater attacks. No wizarding wars. Just you and me. And that's how life is going to be for both of us from now on. Together." Harry whispered back.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Ginny whispered back as she put her head down her husband's shoulder.

* * *

"You know Ron, seeing Harry and Ginny and Bill and Fleur looking so happy together, it gets you thinking." Hermione said.

Ron smiled and said "Yeah it does. About what?"

Since Hermione couldn't tell if Ron was kidding or not, she slapped him.

"About us maybe getting married to." Hermione said.

"You know I was kidding right." Ron said.

"Honestly, with you I can never really tell." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Relax Hermione. I do want to marry you someday. Honestly if I didn't do you think we'd be living together?" Ron asked.

"Good point." Hermione said, realizing that Ron was right.

"I promise that when the time is right, we'll get married, but you know how sometimes I like to take things slow." Ron said.

Hermione wasn't happy that Ron didn't want to get married now, but at least took comfort in knowing that he did want to someday.

* * *

 **I think that this is it. I'm all out of ideas for We're a Family Again. Hope you all enjoyed the ride and I'll try to get a new Harry Potter fanfic up on the site as soon as I can. Thank you all for your support and likes of this story, and I'm sorry that it's over. Hope you liked it and I'll try to get another Harry Potter fanfic up later on tonight. Most likely an after Hogwarts one.**


End file.
